


Overheard

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I do try to stay out of my agents’ personal lives,” said Hetty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "bickering"

“Hetty,” said Nell, slowly. “You listen to the comms when we’re on a case. Have you ever thought, from what you hear, that there might be… impending romance?”

“Between yourself and Mr. Beale?” Hetty asked.

“What? No, there isn’t— not that there couldn’t be— I didn’t mean that—”

Hetty smiled. “You mean Miss Blye and Mr. Deeks.”

“Yes,” said Nell, then paused again. “I just… they bicker like they’re married already, and I just think they’d be really good for each other.”

“I do try to stay out of my agents’ personal lives,” said Hetty. “But— so do I.”

THE END


End file.
